Terceiro mundo?
by Me-chii
Summary: Watari, querendo dar uma lição de moral, manda L, Near, Mello e Matt passarem um ano inteiro em uma escola particular do Brasil. O que será que acontece? Fichas ON.


**YAY' Minha primeira fic de ficha! Sempre quis fazer uma! *lágrimas nos olhos*. Ok, pois é. Eu não tenho mais o que colocar na introdução.**

**Bom, mandem reviews!(ou não, hein?)**

-------------------------x--------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------x

**Near' s POV:**

É, eu devia ter estranhado quando Watari chamou os três melhores do ranking da Wammy's House, para fazer uma prova surpresa que, por um acaso, não valia nota. Eu devia ter estranhado mais ainda quando vi que L também estaria fazendo prova. Mas, em vez disso, nem prestei atenção no por que do teste e, sim, na cabeça do meu boneco semi-novo do Optimus Prime modelo de lançamento 3000, que havia acabado de quebrar em minhas mãos, sabe se lá como.

...

Arrependo-me de ter comprado aquele boneco, mas enfim, voltando ao assunto, a prova era de geografia. Todas as questões eram fáceis:

"_Quais países da América do Sul são banhados pelo Oceano Atlântico?"_

"_O que são ventos de monções?"_

"_Qual é o clima do Brasil?"_

Mas a pergunta que eu mais estranhei foi:

"_**Qual é a sua opinião sobre o país que absorve três quintos da economia da América do Sul, Brasil?"**_

Levantei a sobrancelha. Brasil? Não era aquele país cheio de corrupção, drogas e meretrizes? Apoiei minha caneta azul de ponta fina no papel e escrevi:

"_**O Brasil é um país pobre, infestado de corrupção, subdesenvolvido, com uma industrialização retardatária, Sulista, e o mais importante: Enterrado em drogas e traficantes."**_

Como eu me arrependo de ter colocado aquilo...

------------------x----------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------------

-Senhores, chamei-os aqui porque não gostei de seus resultados no teste de Geografia da semana passada.- Watari disse, sério.

Acomodei-me melhor no chão. O quê? Eu tenho quase certeza que respondi tudo certo! Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei naquela sala, levantei minha cabeça para os que estavam presentes naquela "reunião".

Mello estava comendo uma barra de chocolate. É, estava, porque agora a boca de Mello se encontrava aberta, em um leve ar surpreso. Aposto que ele está pensando o mesmo que eu á respeito da prova, afinal, Mello não é burro. Quer dizer, ele é mais inteligente que aquela moça loira que o L trouxe para o orfanato um dia. Não me recordo o nome dela, mas lembro-me que ela se auto titulava "Misa-Misa". Nunca pensei que iria encontrar alguém tão idiota em toda a minha vida.

Matt está jogando vídeo-game, como sempre. Nem parece se importar muito com o fato de ter se dado mal no teste surpresa. Na verdade, eu só vejo ele se importar em não perder uma partida daquele jogo de carros da Nintendo. Aquele que tem aquele encanador... Lário...Aquário...Primário...Ah, esquece. Depois eu pergunto.

L está em pé, daquele jeito curvado em que ele fica na maioria do tempo. Quer dizer, o tempo todo. Bom, em suas mãos, estão uns três cubos de açúcar, levemente derretidos. Ele também não parece se importar muito com a situação.

-COMO É?!- Mello berrou. Adoro gente delicada... - EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE EU ACERTEI TODAS AS QUESTÕES DESSA PORCARIA DE PROVA!!!

-Senhor Mello, você errou a questão que valia mais pontos na prova. – Watari disse, ainda sério.

-E QUAL ERA A DROGA DA QUESTÃO?- Mello continuava berrando...

-A questão que dizia para relatar a sua opinião sobre o Brasil.

-MAS ERA PARA EXPRESSAR A MINHA OPINIÃO, MERDA! A MINHA OPINIÃO É QUE O BRASIL É CHEIO DE PUTAS BARATAS E DROGAS EM CIRCULAÇÃO!-...Céus, alguém mande esse menino calar a boca.- NÃO TEM MAIS NADA ALÉM DISSO!

-Mello, eu acho melhor você calar a boca. Vai sobrar para você.- Matt disse, calmamente, sem tirar os olhos de seu portátil.- graças a Deus alguém o fez parar.

-VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM, MATT!-... Calmamente, peguei meu boneco do Bumble Bee e calculei as chances de fazer o Mello se engasgar com o braço removível adicional que vinha na embalagem. Pelo menos assim ele parava de berrar.

-Silêncio, Mello-kun. Matt-kun está certo. Watari pode ficar com raiva. - L disse, também calmamente.

- POR QUE ESSE VELHO FICARIA COM RAIVA POR CAUSA UM PAÍS POBRE E SEM EDUCAÇÃO?

- Mello-kun, o Watari é metade brasileiro. - Sério? Quer dizer, sério mesmo? Lasquei-me.

-... . Verdade? Desculpa aí, então. - Tudo bem eu me lascar. O Mello também se ferrou.

-Senhor Mello... - Watari fez uma pausa significativa tentando mostrar o quanto estava nervoso. E com raiva. – Senhor Matt, senhor Near e senhor Mello, como castigo por desrespeitarem outro país, vocês passaram um ano em uma escola particular do Brasil.

-...- Silêncio...Por que está todo mundo calado? Espera! O Watari acabou de dizer que nós vamos ao Brasil?!

-QUÊ???!- Todos olharam para mim, surpresos. Também, Near, o garoto sem emoções, o menino de vidro, o albino mudo e irritante, acabou de gritar. Bem alto.

-ESPERA!O QUÊ?!- Mello parece acordar para a nossa situação.

-Vamos ao Brasil? Legal, lá tem mulheres gostosas e praias. Tudo que um adolescente pode querer. – Matt, após dizer isso, se apoiou melhor na cadeira e continuou jogando. Olhei para ele. Meu olho direito bem aberto e o esquerdo tremendo em um tique nervoso. Como. Ele. Pode. Estar. Tão. Calmo?

-Watari. Você vai levar os meninos ao Brasil?- L perguntou, calmo como sempre.

Comecei a respirar forçadamente, como se o ar fosse me faltar a qualquer momento. Eu não consigo nem andar direito em Winchester, imagine andar ao lado de um monte de cactos?!(N/A: Desculpe Near. Você está falando do sertão, não? ¬¬)

-Não, L. Você também vai?

... O L também vai?

- Eu também vou?!

É foi isso que eu acabei de pensar.

-Mas eu não disse nada mal sobre o Brasil! Eu até elogiei!- L retrucou, incrédulo.

-Errado. O senhor só falou sobre os doces regionais. Tecnicamente, o senhor deveria falar da política, da economia, das condições climáticas... -... Não acredito que o L também estendeu a questão da prova de L, para todos nós lermos. Inclinei-me para ver melhor:

"_**Não conheço muito o Brasil. Mas sei que lá tem vários doces como brigadeiro, beijinho, cocada, bem-casado, canjica, doce de abóbora, doce de leite, bolinho de chuva, goiabada, maria-mole, marmelada, mousse de maracujá, pudim, pé-de-moleque, rapadura, quindim, suspiro e etc."**_

-Mas eu não...!- L ainda tentou recrutar, mas Watari cortou o bruscamente.

-Sinto muito, senhores. Arrumem suas malas. Na próxima semana vocês estarão embarcando em um vôo para o Brasil.

-NÃAAAAAAAAAO!

-----------------------x----------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------------x

**Ohayo! Gostaram da fic? :B**

**Bom, se gostaram, enviem reviews com a sua ficha, tá? (Se não tiverem gostado, enviem reviews também ^^)As fichas devem apresentar:**

**Nome:**

**Codinome (só se quiser):**

**Idade:**

**Características Físicas e psicológicas:**

**Hobbies:**

**Comida favorita:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Signo:**

**Par:**

**Pode morrer ou não-q:**

**Só isso^^**

**Obs: Não tem problema você escolher alguém que não apareceu ainda ou, que não tem chance de aparecer. Eu posso arrumar um jeito de colocar-los na história XD.**

**Ok, então.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
